Claire's 21st Birthday
by Leanne Naughton
Summary: This is a re-post Its claire's birthday and a big party is pland but like everything else in Morganville nothing ever goes as pland.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's 21st

Claire's POV

Lying on my bed I feel Shane tighten his arms around my waist and I smile to myself. My life could not get any better - it's my 21st birthday, I'm having a party tonight and I'm in the arms of my fiancée. Yes that's right Shane asked me to marry him.

Flash back to 2 months ago

Shane POV

I walk up to Claire's room and knock on the door "Come in" comes Claire's voice. I walk in and look at her and smile

"Hey baby can you help me with something please"

She looks at me like I have two heads "Please it won't take long then I am all yours I promise"

She gets off the bed and comes with me. I take her to the secret room, I have it all ready. There are roses and candles all over the room, her favorite music playing. She walks in and look turns to look at me. I have a big smile on my face; I drop to one knee, take out the ring and ask her:

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and for one moment I thought she was going to say no but then she smiled at me and my heart stopped

"Yes Shane I will marry you"

I put the ring on her finger, stood up grabbing her in my arms I kissed her and spun her around laying Claire on the floor kissing down her neck she let out a little moan pulling back I looked into her eyes. All I could see was all the love she had for me she reached up to kiss me her lips are so soft the kiss started out soft and gentle and then I slip my tongue in her mouth, exploring all of her mouth thoroughly. She moans and wraps her legs around my hips, grinding against my hardening arousal. It feels so good; I almost lose everything into my pants right then...

I started to slide his hands up and down her body until I stopped and caressed her breast. Claire moaned. I slid one hand down to her heat as he began to stroke her nub with my thumb. I kissed a moaning Claire, placing kisses down to her collarbone then to her breast. I took her breast in to my mouth using my tongue to play with her hard nipple. It was the start of the best night ever.

End of Flash Back

Claire's POV

Turning myself around in Shane's arms looking at his beautiful face; I smile and lightly kiss him on the lips. He opens his eyes and smiles at me

"Happy Birthday baby"

He leaned in to kiss me. It was soft and loving. I pulled back and smiled at him just as he went to kiss me again I had to make a mad dash for the bathroom and just made it in time.

I heard Shane's footsteps behind me as I was being sick over the toilet. Shane came over to hold my hair and rub my back when I was finished he stayed with me as I got cleaned up he lifted me up and took me back to our room and laid me on the bed.

Eve's POV

I get my ass up early as its CB's birthday and I want to make her breakfast in bed. I grab a quick shower and get dressed; I walked into my room to wake Michael up as he is helping me we make our way down to the kitchen.

The first thing I do is make some coffee as Michael starts to cook we are doing the works for our CB. Just as I am about to plate up I hear the door open to Claire's room and running to the bathroom.

Michael then turns to me with a worried look on his face

"I don't think Claire is going to want to eat any of this" he tells me "why what's up with her?"

He carries on plating up

"She is being sick in the bathroom but its ok Shane is looking after her"

Sometimes I feel sorry for Michael with his vamp hearing; I wouldn't want to hear anyone being sick.

Me and Michael carry her breakfast and presents up to her room and knock on the door.

"Come in" Shane told us, we walked in and Claire was laying on the bed she looked so sick. I didn't think she would want to eat her breakfast but as soon as she could smell it her head was up and grabbing for the food

I laughed and handed it to her

"You OK CB? Michael heard you being sick before"

She looked at Michael "Oh Michael I am so sorry you had to hear that, but yeah I'm ok, just a bug I think nothing is going to keep me from the party tonight" She smiled.

We all sat on the bed and ate breakfast together and Claire opened her presents

I got her some sexy underwear and a bracelet with "sisters forever", Michael get her earrings, Shane got her a necklace that said "Forever my love" on and he also got her favorite picture of her mum and dad reframed. She started to cry when she saw this as her mum and dad had died in a car crash last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV Sitting here with my friends, no, with my family. Since my mum and dad died they have been there for me more than ever. Eve is my big sister, Michael is my big brother and Shane is going to be my husband. They all helped me plan everything after it happened and I could never thank them for what they have done for me. Looking at all the presents they have gotten me they are beautiful but I love what Shane has done with my mum and dad's picture. After we are finished I go back to bed as I feel tired and I want to be better for my party tonight.

Michael's POV Sitting here looking at Claire there is something about her that has changed but I can't put my finger on it. I just shake it off as my mind working over time, I drag Eve and Shane out of the room to let her sleep and to go and set everything up for tonight. It's going to be one of the biggest night in Morganville, nearly all of the town is going to be there they all love Claire.

Me, Shane and eve get into my vamp car. Shane calls shotgun before Eve has a chance to. Driving to Founders Square in my vamp car, Shane looks worried about Claire

"Hey man, look she'll be fine. Just a bug I bet when we get back she will be up and dressed"

He gave me a half smile "yeah I m sure your right".

Shane's POV

We get to Founders Square to set everything up. It s all going to be in Claire s favourite colors - fuchsia and black. Me and Eve set to doing the tables and Michael sets up the stage for him and the band to play tonight. He is going to be playing a song that the three of us have done for Claire. Michael is playing and Eve is singing who knew she could sing.

Just as we are finishing up Oliver turns up and he is not happy. No change there then

"Hey Ollie what s up"

If looks could kill I would be dead

"I have come to tell you to call this party off. Claire may be Amelie's pet but we are not happy at how she is being treated as one of us"

The smile on his face was so smug he thought he could scare us off.

"Whatever she wants she gets and I for one have had enough of it so I am warning you not I m telling you to call it off or I will not be held responsible for what happens"

We just stood there looking at him, I was just about to say something when I heard Eve have a go at him

"Look Ollie, just because Amelie likes Claire more than you and just coz you and a few of your vamp buddies have a stick up your ass about it don t mean you can take it out on Claire"

Me and Michael just stood there with our mouths open looking at Eve. Oliver just stood there looking at the three of us with a little smile on his face.

"Well don t say I didn t try to warn you" and with that he walked out of the room. We got our stuff together and made our way back to Michael s car to head home to Claire.

Claire's POV

I was so glad when everyone left. Not that I don t love them or that I didn t want to spend my birthday with them, it s just I have been feeling so sick the past few days.

I hope I will be OK for the party tonight. I was so tired from being sick that I fell right to sleep and the next thing I knew Shane was waking me up with a bowl of chilli. As I was eating Eve and Michael came in to see how I was the chilli was gone in minutes. I was so hungry after eating I was feeling a lot better so I got up to start getting ready.

I got my stuff together and made my way to the bathroom to get a nice hot shower. Letting the water run over me I started to get butterflys over tonight. There was a knock on the door and Eve shouted through to get my ass moving,

Turning the shower off I made my way to Eve's room. She is doing my hair and makeup but she is being so evil she has covered all the mirrors so I can t see anything.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's POV

Standing at the bottom of the stairs with Michael "Man what is taking the girls so long"

Michael just smiled at me and the next thing I knew Claire and Eve were standing at the top of the stairs.

My heart stopped when I saw that she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a green and black net dress and had even curled her hair and put it up. I look over to see Michael staring at Eve as she does not look like Eve. The Goth makeup has been toned down and she's wearing a black and red dress. she looks beautiful but not as beautiful as my Claire.

We made our way out to the limo that Amelie has sent over for Claire. Sitting there with Claire, Eve and Michael I was so nervous. Claire is still the same Claire that I fell in love with but she looks so grown up. So much has happened over the last 4 years, she is so different from that beaten up girl that came into the glass house. She is not my little Claire that I need to protect all the time now, she is the grown woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.

We pull up outside Founders Square, I get out and take Claire by the hand and lead her into the main hall. Everyone is standing there waiting for us. Trust the girls to make us late so that everyone is looking at us as we walk in. It's not so much the humans that I mind looking at us but it s the vamps that get me - the way they look at you as though you're nothing but their next feed. Everyone is coming up to Claire now wishing her a happy birthday and giving her gifts.

Claire's POV

Walking into Founders Dquare with Shane, Eve and Michael and the place looks so beautiful. Everyone is looking at us and I feel myself start to blush then everyone starts to come up to me, wish me happy birthday and give me gifts. It's so nice of them all. Shane never leaves my side the whole time, it's so sweet they way he protects me all the time.

After everyone has been up to see me they all leave us alone and go back to the party I start to relax. I turn to Eve and Michael and hug them both

"Thank you so much for this I could not have asked for anything better. You're the best big brother and sister I could have ever wanted"

They smile and hug me back then go to sit down at the table, I turn to Shane and he puts his arms around me

"I can t believe that you had a hand in doing all of this"

Shane looked hurt for a moment then he smiled at me

"Yeah the place looks good but nothing and no one could be more beautiful than you"

I reach up and kiss him lightly on the lips. He takes me by the hand and leads me over to the table where Eve and Michael are sitting.

The party gets under way and Shane gets me up to dance. Dancing with Shane I didn t see Michael and Eve getting up on the stage. Eve starts to talk to everyone

"Hi everyone I would just like to wish Claire a happy 21st birthday now we have a little surprise for Claire. You see me Michael and Shane have been working on a song for Claire and this is what we have come up with I hope you like it.

Shane gets up on the stage and starts to sing. I didn t know he could sing.

It's gonna take a lot To drag me away from you There's nothing that A hundred men or more could ever do Just like the way down in Africa It's gonna take some time But I know you're worth fighting for

I'll fight for you Oh ohh I'll fight for you Oh ohh I'll fight for you Oh ohh I'll fight for you Oh ohh

Girl I know everywhere we go They don't wanna see us together Girl just don't take your love away Cause I'm willing to do whatever Because I don't wanna see you cry Girl, I just wanna be your guy Just know that we will be alright Cause as lovers we'll prepare to fight

Cause baby I don't wanna go another day And I don't wanna see another face I'm not gonna let them tear us down I'm doing this song, you know I'll fight for you

It's gonna take a lot To drag me away from you There's nothing that A hundred men or more could ever do Just like the way down in Africa It's gonna take some time But I know you're worth fighting for Let's go

What they say It don't even matter Cause they don't really understand What we have is gonna last forever And I'mma do the best I can Cause I don't wanna see you cry Girl, I just wanna be your guy Just know that we will be alright Cause as lovers we'll prepair to fight

Cause baby I don't wanna go another day And I don't wanna see another face I'm not gonna let them tear us down I'm doing this song, you know I'll fight for you

It's gonna take a lot To drag me away from you There's nothing that A hundred men or more could ever do Just like the way down in Africa It's gonna take some time But I know you're worth fighting for

Now if you got someone That's worth fighting for Don't let nobody hold you down Let me here you say ooo, ooo, ooo (Ooo, ooo, ooo)  
>Say ooo, ooo, ooo And if you find someone That's worth dying for The one you can't live without Let me here you say ooo, ooo, ooo (Ooo, ooo, ooo)<br>Ooo, ooo, ooo (Ooo, ooo, ooo)  
>I don't wanna go another day And I don't wanna see another face I'm not gonna let them tear us down I'm doing this song, you know I'll fight for you<p>

It's gonna take a lot To drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do Just like the way down in Africa It's gonna take some time But I know you're worth fighting for

**AN: i do not own morganville or the characters and also i dont own the song. links to the pics of claire and eve's dresses are on my profile please review thanks.x **


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's Pov

Shane Eve and Michael have just finished playing I am still standing there with my mouth wide open as Shane jumped down from the stage and walks over to me with the biggest smile on his face " I cannot believe you guys done that for me and I never knew you could sing" Shane just put his arms around me and kiss me this is turning out to be the best birthday ever.

30 Min later Claire's Pov

The party is in full swing when the next think I know Oliver burst into the room with his little army of vamps that did not like me very much. Oliver walks over to Shane "I told you that we would not let you have this party yet you still went ahead with it you silly fool. Now I want everyone out this party is over" I moved in front of Shane "The last time I looked Olie Amelle was running this town not you" as I said this Oliver grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into him. Shane went to go for Oliver and as he did his eyes turned red and his fangs came down Take one more step and this will be the last birthday she will ever see now everyone OUT!"

Eve and Michael come rushing to Shane's side ready to come to my rescue but I did not need them I reached down by my side and pull out the silver coated stake and plunged it into Oliver s heart. He let go of me right away and fell to the floor. he lay there smoke coming out of his chest as another vamp grabbed eve from behind Shane and Michael both turned to stake the vamp but eve had beat them to it. The two of them gave her a look and she smiled at them "A stake is a girl s best friend"

The fight went on for over an hour till the last vamp was staked. As I was putting my stake in the last vamp Amelle walked into the hall her eyes turned blood red this is not going to be good. Amelle walked right over to me the air in the room had gone so cold looking right at me with eyes that could burn. " What the hell has gone on here" she turned away from me and summoned the other vampires over to her to find out what had this is all happening Shane Eve and Michael make their way over to me.

Amelle's Pov 10min later

Walking in I could not take in what I was seeing Oliver on the floor with a silver stake in his heart and another 20 vampires either dead or dying. I see Claire with a stake in her hand and I see red the rage that is coming off me is uncontrollable I shout at Claire "What the hell has gone on here" I call my vampires over to me to find out what has gone on after they tell me I turn to Claire Shane Eve and Michael As I can see this was not your fault but that being said I cannot let it go unpunished as Michael cannot be punished the punishment will fall on the three of you is can offer you two choices. One is death by fire in founder s squire. The second is the three of you will be turned into vampires and Claire will become my second in command I am sorry this is all I can offer you"

Claire's Pov

She has got to be joking I am not going to be a vamp or her second. I looked at Shane Eve and Michael "There is no way we are being killed or turned we did not start this it was Oliver and all his little friends" Amelle just stood there looking at me "Claire I have no other choice if I do not punish the three of you then the rest of the town will think they can kill us and get away with it. I will do this for you I will give you 24 hours to make your choice" with that Amelle walked off Shane got hold of me and hugged me after that the party was over.

Back at the Glass House

Shane's Pov

This cannot be happening she can't turn us we have got to run get away. Michael is on the phone trying to talk Amelle around but I know that's not going to work. I am so lost in thought I don't even hear Claire talking to me "Shane what do you think me and Michael think you and Eve should make a run for it I can't come with you because you know she will find me then she would kill us all" I just sat there looking at Claire was I hearing right she wants me to run there is no way that is happening.

I stood up and looked at the three of them "there is no way I am running away the four of us have stuck together through everything" I pull Claire up and look into her eyes "there is no way I am leaving you I am spending my life with you now if that means I have to be a bloodsucker then so be it you are my life Claire and I can tell looking at Eve that she feels the same about leaving Michael.

Michael's Pov

Amelle won t even talk to me I have got to sort this out sure it would be nice knowing my friends will always be there and I would never have to lose Eve but they would be giving up their lives I was just about talk when Eve stood up "I never thought I would say this but Shane is right we are all in this together if she is going to turn Claire then she can turn me hey it will be good to always look this good" That s my Eve I stood up "so have we all made our choice then the three of them looked at me and said Yes Shane "I don't know about the two of you but I think we should do it now before we change our minds" Eve and Claire both nod their heads. So I went and rang Amelle" They have made their choice they want to be turned and they want to do it now" and with that I hung up the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ameile's Pov

Arriving at the glass house this is not something i want to do but i have no choise,  
>if i let Claire Shane and Eve go unpunished then i will seem weak.I take a deep breath<br>even tho i don't need to,I call Claire up to the secret room it's best to turn them on there  
>own it would be to hard for them to live an eternal life seeing the others<br>walks in the room God forgive me for what i am about to do.

Claire's Pov

Walking up to the secret room this is it no going was sitting there waiting for  
>me. "Claire are you sure of your choice" I look at her with eyes that could kill<br>"I have no choice i don't want to die and i can not run so what choise do i  
>walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "If there was another way Claire<br>i would do it i am so sorry" with that she walked to the back of me and bit down hard  
>it was over is next thing i knew i was on the floor trying to fight off<br>who ever was holding me down,a bag of blood was put to my mouth and i could feel all  
>the fight fade out of me.<p>

Shane's Pov

Walking into the secret room i look around for Claire but she is not there "Where have  
>you taken Claire" Ameile just looked at me "she has been taken to the blood bank you<br>and Eve will both join her once you have been turned" She walked to the back of me  
>and placed her hands on my sholders"Shane i must ask you are you sure about your choice"<br>I just nodded my head and the next thing i knew she was biting down hard on my neck  
>the pain was gone in seconds then i could feel someone holding me down ,A bag of<br>Blood was put to my mouth and as i started drinking i could feel some of strength coming  
>back two of Ameile's me helped me up and walked me out of the secret room.<p>

Eve's Pov

Standing outside the secret room with Michael he keeps asking me if i know what i am doing,and ever since we got  
>together have wanted to be turned i want to be together reach out and kiss Michael the door to the secret<br>room opens and i walk up to see Ameile she is standing there waiting for me "Eve i must" i put my hand up and cut her off  
>"look i know what i am doing so can we just get this over with" She just nodes her head and walks to the back of me and<br>bit down hard,I can feel the blood leaving me then i was i came to Michael was holding me giving me blood he  
>picked me up and Ameile told him to take me to the blood bank.<p>

**Please review thank you xxxx**


End file.
